


Act like yourself

by Trinkality



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinkality/pseuds/Trinkality
Summary: Eggman may, or may not of, taken this fight a little too far.either that or Sonic is just really depressed today.





	Act like yourself

He lay, the room silent and unwelcome.  
It had been a long while since this side of him came into play, so long, in fact, that he had forgotten it was part of his personality.  
You see, Sonic was the kind of Hedgehog that never had nothing to do, and was never quiet.

Now he was alone, stuck in this stifling, white, and dull room.  
Anxiety had been rippling in his body for the last three days, but now, it had stilled.

A resounding thud echoed through the halls, arriving at Sonic’s ears. Fear shuddered through his body.

One of these days he would have to face him.

Sonic whimpered, drawing his legs against himself, leaning against the wall.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is really short, but as it is my first post here, and the only finished fanfic, I thought "Why not?"


End file.
